


Star wars au

by Ace_With_a_Pan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, This story is not in order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_With_a_Pan/pseuds/Ace_With_a_Pan
Summary: This is a one shot series, i had the idea of this fic with my friend pink flamingo on discord most of these stories will be a result of that, feel free to request anything, but no smut
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney, Oc/skara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Intoduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the au versions of the characters, my oc Echo from new side, new beginning (my other fic) is here too  
> hope you enjoy

***this story will mostly take place after order 66***

**Basic introduction to the characters**

Luz Noceda: Mandalorian grey jedi, in a relationship with Amity, very friendly and pacifist

Amity Blight:Jedi knight like her siblings, loves Luz, very strict person

Alador and Odalia: Allies of Palpatine, they wanted their children to become siths but they were found by jedis, they are responsible of the death of Willow's master and her running away from the temple

Edric and Emira: They are the same as in the show, they jut have some anger issues

Eda: Mentor of luz, she is a mandalorian and has a little child named king with her, she also has a kid named hooty

Willow:Sith lord, she found an ancient sith academy during her escape of the temple and found holocrons and texts left by siths as powerful as Nihilius,Revan or Treya, she chose the dark side so is less corrupt by it and more chill

Boscha:Error in the cloning process she is the only female clone and the only person with pink natural hair in the grand army of the republic, she is a sharpshooter and an excellent arc trooper espiacially when working with Echo

Echo: Another anomalie, he is albino and is 1m48 (4,85 for all you americans), he bonded with boscha over being weirdos, he isn't strong physically but has pinpoint accuracy and is fast af, he uses mandlorian gauntlets and is also an arc trooper, he is one of the calmest persons alive

Amelia:Takes ventress's place

Skara: Bounty hunter, paid to capture the blights

Bo and Kat are medics


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so text in italic is thoughts and underlined is communicators

Echo and Boscha had fled the republic after order 66 the two ARC troopers due to their mutations had the chip disfunction and not execute the order, 2 years later,they both we're on their ship heading towards a planet that was off the charts

**Sith academy uknown regions**

As they landed on the planet, they saw that the academy was inhabited, they dawned their armor, grabbed their weapons and set foot on the planet before being welcomed by a stranger

"Hello and welcome, my name is Willow Park, what buisness brings you here troopers?" She asked

"God she is hot" Boscha said

"You can be gay later, for the moment concentrate this is serious" Echo responded

"Oh stop acting seriously, we can relax a bit" She continued

"True, just let's be careful................who am i kidding, let's do something that doesn't make sense" echo cut the communications before saying "We are here for personal reasons, padawan"

As soon as she heard those words, Willow ignited her double bladed crimson lightsaber and attacked

"So they finally sent someone to kill me huh?"

Boscha jetpacked away while Echo just started running away

"No but will you please calm down we just want to talk" He said 

"Don't make us hurt you" Boscha announced with her sniper in hand

"You couldn't hurt her, your too gay for that" Echo snickered 

"SHUT THE KRIFF UP ECHO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK WITH THAT HEIGHT OF YOURS" She responded blushing heavily under her helmet

"Gay?, wait you are not clones, you are too small and you are a girl" Willow said as she stopped attacking

They both took of their helmets and introduced themselves

"Arc trooper Echo and my sister Arc trooper Boscha, our Batches we're defective and we we're the only survivors" he said

"And yet that error gave the republic their very first gremlin trooper"

"Hey!!!!!"

"What else do you call something that is 1m48 and runs around the battlefield breaking kneecaps"

"................................. Dan farric your right"

"Uh i'm not sure i understand, shouldn't you be hunting jedis like me?, for the empire?" As willow stopped their banter

"Well we defected and you are no jedi, you are a sith" Echo said

"And we wanted to ask if we could stay here?" Boscha asked now blushing even more without her helmet

"You are so gay it's a wonder how you survived all our assignements that included hot girls as ennemies" Echo teased

"You shot them before they had a chance to charm me" Boscha responded

"True, Anyways, What do you say Willow, do you let us stay yes or no"

"I could have some help with the plants and protecting the artifacts so why not" Willow responded

"I believe that this is the start of a great friendship or even more, am i right Boscha" Echo said

Boscha became so red that she matched Willows lightsaber color and proceeded to knee him in the guts

Echo crumbeled to ground and before fainting said

"Worth it.................................................."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't know, Echo is my oc and one of the main characters of my other fic, New side, New beginning and is Boscha's adoptive brother there  
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed this first chapter, uploads will probably irregular, i still have school after allSo until next time my beirdos and weirdos  
> See ya


	3. Inquisitor vs the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a few months since Echo and Boscha have arrived to the academy and now live with willow  
> but this day an inquisitor arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter

**Sith academy**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, what a beautiful morning, don't you think Bosch?" Echo asked with his mug

"Yeah for sure" Boscha responded half awake

"The plants are all in good shape, the building is in great state and the imperial ship is arriving...............................DANK FARRIC THE IMPS ARE COMING"

"WHAT?????????????" Yelled willow who was still in her pyjamas

"Go put your clothes on, me and Boscha will hold them off, Boscha sniper position" Echo ordered

"Ok" Boscha and Willow both responded

Echo put his helmet on and went to the landing platform just in time for the imperial shuttle to land, two inquisitors came out of it accompanied by 4 purge troopers, 8 death troopers and 14 stormtroopers, the first inquisitor advanced and spoke

"And you are?"

Echo responded in his usual sassy tone "First of all, hello, second of all who are you?"

"Fool we are the inquisitors and we have reasons to believe that a jedi hides here"

"Nope, last time i saw a jedi was during the battle of Nelvaan" Echo responded

"And again who are you" the second inquisitor asked

"I'm a simple man trying to make his way across the galaxy" he responded

"Don't lie to us fool"

the first inquisitor started to choke Echo until he said

"harder daddy"

the inquisitor in shock let go of him only to take a bolt to the head by Boscha who started firing upon the troopers, Echo rolled and started blasting too taking out two purge troopers, a death trooper and 5 stormtroopers, the inquisitor took out his saber and threw it before it was pushed back by Willow who in response ignited her lightsaber and started mowing down the troopers the inquisitor ran up to Willow but fell to the ground dead a light saber cutting him in half, Echo had thrown the other inquisitors lightsaber and killed him.

"Ouch that must have hurt" Willow said

the remaining troopers ran away and departed in their ship when they landed on board of the destroyer The admiral of the ship recieved a transmission

"Would be a shame if someone smuggled ,during that little incursion of yours on our academy, some rhydonium" Boscha announced

"WAIT WAIT AHHHHH" 

the ship blew up before they could contact anyone and the only thing Echo had to say

"Crap my drink is cold now"

"Seriously Echo? thats what worried you?" Boscha said 

"Oh shut up and go kiss Willow"

"I don't like her"

"you don't?" Willow intervined

"No, no, Willow thats not what i meant, i'm sorry i'm" Boscha said before being cut off by Willows lips, they kissed for a long time before Willow left and said

"I know"

Boscha was red and was daydreaming, it was her first kiss and nothing could ruin that...................who am i kidding

"Took you some time, and all of that because i teased you" Echo interrupted her daydreaming

"If you say one more word" She threatened

"What, i can't say Bravo to the gay mess that is my sister"

"i'm not a gay mess"

"We had to pass our exams at night because you would freeze during trainings while looking at shaak ti or Maris Brood"

"SHUT UP" she said becoming even redder than a crimson lightsaber on umbara

"Whatever you say sis, but really, i'm happy you can finally love someone without the war taking them away from you" He said hugging her

"Thanks" 

"Anyways i recorded that moment and i'm going to ask willow to put it in a holocron" he said before running away

"COME BACK HERE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Boscha yelled before running after him

Willow was siting on the balcony just over them and smiled while looking at them before joining Echo in the protection of the recordings 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i hope you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to tell me what you have thought of it in the comments and feel free to request a particular situation you want the gang to encounter  
> until next time my beirdos and weirdos, see ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, i hope you are hyped for these stories and may the force be with you


End file.
